Another Dress
by digitalBlader
Summary: The sequel to Dressing Up. It's been nine months since a particular incident with a particular dress and a particular couple. will they finally confess to one another or will a third's plan get in the way? KaiXRay.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**HOORAY!! ITS THE SEQUEL FOR DRESSING UP!!! ^^  
(for those who do not know what I am talking about, please read Dressing Up before beginning this, thank you.)  
WHAT AWAITS OUR FAVORITE BEYBLADE PAIR?? READ AND FIND OUT!! ^^**

* * *

(General POV)

It has been no more than eight to nine months after the incident having to do with a dress and the unknown passion of two unsuspecting boys. Here, its December, Christmastime once again. With everyone bustling around, buying gifts and getting ready for the 25th, most wouldn't recall a single detail of the incident. But one, no, three, remember it clearly. Two wish to forget, but the last continues to remind himself and is having thoughts of a mischievous plot. Today is the eighteenth, a week until Christmas. On the other hand, in this young man's mind, it would only take six days for his plan to succeed. But there was one problem. If he was ever going to succeed, he would need his two victims to at least be in the same room, but since the incident, THEY WOULDN'T EVEN LOOK AT EACH OTHER!!! How is this going to end? We shall see.

In the kitchen...

_'It's been a whole nine months since that time with the dress.'_ Ray thought, stirring a bowl cookie dough mix. _'Ever since then, Kai hasn't even looked at me. I wonder if he's upset with me.'_

Ray continued to think as he stirred the cookie dough, staring off into space. He then snapped back to reality before the first batch of cookies burned.

Meanwhile, in another room (*1)...

_'Nine months.'_ Kai thought. _'Nine stupid months since that stupid accident with the stupid dress and that stupid freakin' hospital room!! Why can't I get it out of my stupid head!!! ARGH!!'_

Kai rustled up his hair as he tried to focus on a new book, but the memory of what happened continued to replay in his head. He growled at himself, trying to think of a way to erase that haunting memory. The blush on Ray's face when he continually called him cute, the want in his eyes after that first kiss, the anger that scorned him when Ray got angry, and of course, the silent, sad expression on Ray's face when Kai failed to tell him his feelings. He still wondered if Ray felt the same, but, even during those nine months, he still never got to it.

At the other side of the room, near the doorway, the last was plotting...

_'Now, let me think.'_ Tala thought. _'How do I get those two to tell each other their feelings before Christmas? I mean, it's a bit obvious since that incident with the dress and the battle and the hospital and all the chaos and havoc that reigned down on us all. Ah, good times, good times. But back to reality, how on earth can I pull this off?'_

After the incident, when Ray was awake and everyone was crowding around to see if he was alright, Tala had noticed that Kai kept away from Ray, a sad look on both their faces. He had already guessed that the two were head-over-heels for each other, but he wondered, if Kai was with him all night, and Ray had gotten up earlier, why didn't they just confess to each other and become a couple? It finally clicked into place a month after.

_[Flashback]_

_They were all at Tyson's house for awhile, and it was getting pretty cramped, so Tala suggested that he and the boys would go out for a night on the town. He noticed that Ray wasn't tagging along, so he asked him if he wanted to come._

_Tala saw Ray glance over at Kai, who was already at the door (by Tala's request)._

_'Uh, no, it's okay.' Ray answered. 'The girls are out themselves, so someone has to stay to keep the house in one piece, y'know?'_

_'If... If you're sure.' Tala said, it all finally clicking into place._

_'I'm sure.' Ray said. 'You guys have fun, okay?'_

_'I'll be sure to get ya somethin'!' Max chimed, and they all left._

_[End of Flashback]_

At that moment, Tala pieced together what (he thought) happened. With Kai being a, y'know, closed-up kind of guy, it would be pretty hard for him to confess his feelings for someone, much less another boy. And of course, there would be the idea that he would be rejected, and Kai already knew that feeling. Tala was sure Kai didn't want that. Ray, on the other hand, probably just discovered that he liked Kai that night (key word = probably), and just couldn't figure out how to tell him. So there you have it folks, two clueless guys plus secret feelings for each other equals disaster via unspoken feelings.

Tala sighed, still in the planning process of getting Kai and Ray together for good. He stretched his arms high above his head and walked over to Kai.

"You bored?" he asked.

Kai nodded, not looking up from his book.

"Didja finish your Christmas shopping?" Tala asked.

Kai waited a moment, then shook his head.

"Then what're you waiting for?!" Tala asked. "Christmas is a week away! You gotta get something for everyone! Me, Bry, Spencer, Ian, the All-Starz, the Saint Shields, Barthez Battalion, the Majestics, F-Dynasty, the White Tigers, and the rest of the BladeBreakers! So what're you waiting for?! Christmas Eve?!"

Kai nodded.

"...You're _seriously_ waiting for Christmas Eve to go out to shop?" Tala asked, shocked.

Again, Kai nodded.

"THAT IS IT!!" Tala exclaimed, grabbing Kai by the arm. "You're coming with me!"

"Where?" Kai asked, finally choosing to talk.

"You'll see." Tala said, and dragged Kai outside.

After several hours, Tala and Kai came to their last stop on Tala's "Places-I'm-Gonna-Drag-Kai-To" List. And that place was the mall. (*2)

"Ah, the mall." Tala sighed, keeping his grip on Kai's wrist. "One of my favorite places in town."

"Other than everywhere else you dragged me?" Kai asked, slightly annoyed.

"In comparison to everywhere else," Tala replied, "I'd have to say this place is my NUMBER 1 FAVORITE!!"

Kai sighed. This wasn't a good day for him.

"C'mon Kai!" Tala said, pulling on his arm. "Let's go!"

"But it's eight o clock!" Kai said. "Isn't it going to close soon?"

Tala shook his head.

"It's the holidays." he explained. "This mall stays open longer so people can shop more!!"

Kai sighed again. This was going to be a _LONG_ night.

* * *

**(*1-- Kai shares a room with Tala now.)  
(*2-- Other places include the movies, the park and other places. I'll leave it to your imagination. ^^)**

**yes kai, it SHALL be a LONG night.  
but what is a night without surprises?  
ONTO CHAPTER 2!!! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 Unintentional Eavesdropping

**Here's Chapter two!  
I'm still trying to get this finished by New Years!!  
Wish me luck and ENJOY!!  
*remember, I do not own Beyblade in any way***

* * *

Tala showed no mercy dragging Kai from store to store, buying things for the others and himself. Things seemed to be going just fine until the two came to one little store called Chic Boutique.

"I love this store!" Tala smiled as they approached.

"You've said that about _every_ store you've dragged me into." Kai muttered under his breath.

Just when they were about to go inside, Tala stopped dead in his tracks and pulled Kai over to the side, where no one inside could see them.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Kai asked.

"Shh." Tala whispered. "Look who's inside."

The two peeked into the store to see Bryan, Mystel and Brooklyn standing outside the changing rooms. The pair wondered what they were doing in there when another person stepped out of the changing room.

It was Ray.

Not just that. It was Ray wearing another freaking dress.

"See?" Mystel said. "I told you it'd look good."

"You got me there." Brooklyn replied.

"Guys, could you _please_ tell me why we're here?" Ray asked. "And _why_ am I trying on dresses again?"

"Because," Mystel answered, "nine months ago Tyson and Max were bragging on and on about how they got to dress you up, so I just wanted some time to do the same, okay?"

"But couldn't you have done it... elsewhere?" Ray asked.

"What do you mean by elsewhere?" Mystel asked.

"You know... where other people can't see me?" Ray said, pulling the hem of the dress down.

"Then where's the fun in that?" Brooklyn asked. "If we're gonna dress you up, then why can't we show you off?"

"Because it's EMBARRASSING!!!" Ray exclaimed, blushing.

"FINALLY!!!" Mystel exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and giving Ray a bone-crushing hug.

"W-What?" Ray asked. "What're you so excited about?"

"I've been trying all afternoon to get you to show some emotion!!" Mystel chimed. "You've been looking so sad for the past nine months!!"

"Th-That's not true." Ray said.

"Mystel's right." Brooklyn said. "Ever since you got out of the hospital nine months ago, you've seemed... kinda down, y'know? You wanna tell us why?"

Ray stared at the ground and blushed.

"I don't wanna talk about it." he muttered.

"Aww! C'mon!" Mystel said. "It's okay to tell us! We're your friends!"

"Uhm..." Ray muttered. "I don't know..."

"C'mon, c'mon, it's okay." Mystel said, continuing to try to persuade him. "We promise he won't tell anyone."

"Well, uhm..." Ray muttered, dropping his voice to just below a whisper. "Uhm... the thing is I kinda like Kai..."

"What?" Mystel asked. "Sorry, could you speak up?"

"I said I think I like Kai!" Ray said, louder.

There was a moment of silence before Ray started putting himself down.

"Yeah, I know, stupid right?" he started. "I mean, who would've ever thought--"

"Ray, there's nothing wrong with you liking Kai." Mystel said.

"He's right." Brooklyn said.

"But I just have a couple questions." Mystel said.

"What?" Ray asked.

"One: since when?" Mystel asked. "And two: why?"

"Uhm..." Ray muttered. "Well, uh, I guess I always have. As for why, I'm not really all too sure. Sure, everybody thinks that he's always a cold, insensitive jerk, but with me... he's always so nice. I think I just... fell for him, I guess."

"Then why didn't you tell him that night in the hospital nine months ago?" Mystel asked.

"I just... couldn't." Ray answered. "I didn't really know that I had feelings for him before that night, so I didn't know how to tell him. And besides, I don't know whether or not he likes me back..."

"Of course he likes you back!" Mystel exclaimed. "You're the nicest, sweetest, most considerate, reliable, responsible person in the entire universe that I'm extremely happy and proud to know!!"

"Calm down, Mysty." Brooklyn said. "We all know how awesome Ray is."

"Of course Ray's _awesome_." Mystel said. "I was just being specific on _how_ he's so awesome. ...And stop calling me Mysty."

"But it's fun to." Brooklyn muttered, then continued with the main topic. "But Mystel's right, Ray. How could Kai _not_ like you?"

"Well..." Ray said, staring back down at the ground, still blushing a bit. "I just don't think he likes me very much. He's been avoiding me since that night at the hospital."

"I thought _you_ were avoiding _me_." Kai muttered. "That's why I didn't bother to approach you about it."

"And besides, I don't think Kai's the kind of guy that likes other boys, y'know?" Ray continued. "If I told him I liked him, he'd probably be disgusted with me."

"That's not true!" Kai continued to protest under his breath. "You don't know how happy I'd be if you told me that to my face!!"

"Kai, relax." Tala said. "Or you'll get us caught."

"Then what _should_ I do?" Kai asked, gritting his teeth. "Hearing this is driving me nuts. I can't say anything to him!"

"Hold on, I've got an idea." Tala said. "Follow my lead."

"Let's go in here, _Kai_." Tala said loud enough for the group to hear inside, emphasizing Kai's name. "It's one of my favorite stores!"

Like Tala had planned, the four knew things would get awkward if they were seen, so they hid. Tala then dragged Kai in and decided to torture him a bit.

"So, Kai, are you _sure_ you're gonna wait 'til Christmas Eve to start your Christmas shopping?" Tala asked.

_'What does he think he's doing?'_ Kai thought, but figured he'd just go along with it.

"Yea." he said.

"But why?" Tala asked. "If you wait, then you'll miss out on all the once-in-a-lifetime sales here in the mall!!"

"I don't like the mall." Kai said bluntly.

"Well, I tried, there's just no arguing with you." Tala gave in. "I've been nagging you all day, but you won't crack. Now, if you don't mind, I need to get a couple things from here."

Tala pulled out a piece of paper and looked around.

"Let's see..." he muttered. "I can get Mathilda's and Ray's gifts here."

"R-Ray's gift?" Kai asked. "Here?"

"Yep!" Tala said, pulling out a red christmas dress with white fuzzies on the hem. "Whaddaya think? Ray always looks good in red!"

"Tala!" Kai growled, showing his disapproval.

"You don't like it?" Tala asked. "Then maybe I should try a white one... that or a nice dark shade that'll look good on Ray."

"I meant _stop with the freaking dresses_!!!" Kai shouted, earning a few glances from other shoppers. "Ray's not a girl."

"But he looks so nice in a dress!" Tala whined. "You proved it yourself nine months ago!!"

Kai shot him a death glare and his tone showed he was now upset with Tala.

"Drop it." Kai said. "The dress _and_ the subject."

"But Kai--" Tala started, but Kai cut him off.

"I said _drop it_." Kai said.

Tala let the red dress fall to the floor and he fell silent, pretending to zip his mouth shut, lock it and throw away the key.

"That's better." Kai said, taking his signature pose. Leaning with his back on the wall, arms and legs crossed. "Get Mathilda's present so we can leave."

Meanwhile, in hiding...

"What're Kai and Tala doing here?" Mystel asked.

"Looks like Tala decided to drag Kai here." Bryan said. "Usually it's me."

"I feel so bad for you, Bry." Brooklyn said. "Having to deal with Tala every day."

"Yea." Bryan said. "Sometimes it's complete hell, but it depends on Tala's mood."

"I can already tell Tala's giving Kai hell." Mystel said. "He doesn't look too happy."

"Do you... think they heard us?" Ray asked.

"No way." Mystel said. "We heard them coming, so there's no way they overheard us."

"I hope you're right, Mystel." Ray muttered, blushing. What if Kai had heard him admit his feelings? Would Kai approach him or not?

_'What am I going to do?'_ Kai thought. _'I heard Ray admit he likes me. How am I going to tell him?'_

_'This is great!'_ Tala thought happily. _'Talk about a lucky break! Kai overheard Ray's confession, so now he'll _have_ to admit his feelings!! Now time to commence Operation: Pressure Under the Mistletoe. MWAHAHAHAHAAA!!!'_

_

* * *

_

**Now I've got Tala cooking up something even bigger.  
This is gonna be good.  
ONTO CHAPTER THREE!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 Here we go

**Chapter three.  
About eleven and a half hours til midnight on this final day of 2009.  
I will complete this today if its the last thing I do.  
ENJOY**

* * *

Ray didn't quite get it. It wasn't any of their business, so why?

Why was Mystel insisting that he, Brooklyn, Bryan and Ray follow Tala and Kai?

The answer: No reason WHATSOEVER.

That was Mystel's answer. He felt that there was something that they were missing, and he wanted in.

When Kai and Tala stopped at a cafe for some coffee, Mystel chose to make his move while the others got themselves a table. Once Tala left for the bathroom, Mystel immediately followed.

Stepping into the men's room, Mystel lost sight of Tala. Then he heard a click.

Spinning around, Mystel found Tala. Behind Tala, a locked door.

"And just what do you think _you're_ doing, Mystel?" Tala asked.

"Tala!" Mystel acted surprised. "How unexpected, running into you here."

"Don't play dumb, Mystel." Tala said. "I know you and the others have been following us. And I wanna know why."

With that, Tala backed Mystel into a corner.

"Now start talking." he said.

Mystel was scared, Tala's ice cold light blue eyes stabbing into him.

"Well, um, I, uh." Mystel stuttered, trying to think up a lie. When suddenly...

"Just teasing." Tala grinned, catching Mystel by surprise. "But seriously, are you guys following us because you wanna find out if Kai likes Ray?"

Mystel was speechless. He had no idea how to respond. He just nodded, since Tala was right on the mark.

"Knew it." Tala sang. "Oh, by the way, in case you were wondering, Kai and I just happened to be around when Ray admitted to you guys that he likes Kai, so, yea."

"W-Wait a minute!" Mystel exclaimed. "Are you serious?"

"Yep!" Tala answered.

"Th-That's bad!!" Mystel said. "Ray'll be so upset when he finds out!"

"But who said he'd find out?" Tala asked.

"Uh..." Mystel was speechless again.

"Here's the plan." Tala said, dropping his voice to a whisper. "I'm using the fact that Kai overheard Ray confessing to get Kai himself to confess. But not just confess, but confess at the Christmas party. And not _just_ at the Christmas party, but under some mistletoe. And not just under mistletoe, but--"

"Ray in a dress again?" Mystel finished for him.

"YES!!!" Tala exclaimed, glad Mystel was getting the picture.

"That's a GREAT plan, Tal!" Mystel said. "But one question."

"Yes?" Tala asked.

"How're you gonna convince Ray to wear a dress again?" Mystel asked.

Now it was time for Tala to be speechless.

"Uh..." Tala gawked. "That's something I haven't really thought through just yet."

"Don't worry, Tal, leave that to me." Mystel said with a wink.

Tala wasn't so sure, but he knew he could trust Mystel, so he handed the job of getting Ray to wear a dress over to him.

"Oh, and be sure to tell Bryan and Brooklyn." Tala said before he and Mystel went their separate ways.

"But why?" Mystel asked.

"The more people in on this, the better." Tala replied. "We just have to make sure Kai and Ray don't find out, got it?"

"Right." Mystel agreed, and the two went to their tables.

Mystel came back to the table with a big smile on his face, which got the other three curious about why he was smiling.

When Tala got back to where he and Kai were sitting, Kai himself got curious too.

_'He has that big grin on his face.'_ Kai thought. _'That usually means trouble for me.'_

After another couple hours of shopping, Tala finally decided to head home around one in the morning.

"Finally." Kai yawned. He was _definitely_ planning on sleeping in.

"I'll get us a taxi." Tala said, heading to the curb, leaving Kai yawning on a bench.

At the same time....

"Mysty, it's 1 A.M." Brooklyn yawned. "Are we going back to the hotel?"

"Yeah." Mystel said. "I'll go hail us a cab. And stop calling me Mysty. Wait here."

Brooklyn pouted. He loved calling Mystel _"Mysty"_. It always got on his nerves.

Bryan yawned and shifted the bags on his arms. _He_ ended up being the one carrying all the stuff Mystel and Brooklyn bought.

Ray shivered and yawned. He was cold and tired and wanted to curl up in bed and sleep for days. He rubbed his eyes and teetered over to a nearby bench. He tried to stay awake, but just couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He closed his eyes for only a second and was out like a light.

Kai stared at some of the nearby neon signs as he waited for Tala to catch a cab. He was so focused on nothing at all that he didn't notice a certain someone come over and sit next to him. He only noticed that certain someone when he felt something on his shoulder. He looked over and his eyes widened. Ray had taken a seat next to him and had fallen asleep!! Worse, when he fell asleep, he leaned over onto Kai's right shoulder.

Now Kai had a problem. If he moved at all, he would risk waking Ray up and earning himself a very awkward moment. His only hope was that the three that Ray was with would notice he was missing and get him off of him. That, or Tala would come along and get him off. He hoped for the first option, but got the second.

"Kai! I gots us a cab!" Tala called, then saw the little position Kai was stuck in. He told the driver something, then rushed over to the bench they were on. "So, do I wanna know?"

"Just... get him off." Kai muttered.

"Well, we're going to the same place." Tala said. "Let's bring him along!"

"But Tala--!" Kai started to protest when Tala picked up Ray and started carrying him to the cab. There was no arguing with him now. Once Tala made up his mind, there was no changing it.

When Tala got Ray into the cab and shoved Kai in after, he got Brooklyn's attention and told him that he and Kai would take Ray back to the hotel.

Brooklyn gave a thumbs up and got into his own cab, then they were off.

During the ride, Kai held a scowl on his face, along with a slight blush. He hoped Ray wouldn't wake up.

In the other cab...

"So, Mysty, what was with the big smile earlier?" Brooklyn asked.

"One, stop calling me Mysty." Mystel said. "And two, you won't believe it! Kai and Tala overheard Ray's confession in that one store! Tala and I talked in the restroom in that cafe and he told me all about his plan to get Kai and Ray together!"

"Seriously?" Brooklyn asked.

"If it's one of Tala's plans, something's bound to go wrong." Bryan said.

"I'm dead serious." Mystel continued. "He's gonna use the fact that Kai overheard Ray's confession to get Kai to confess! But not just confess, confess at the Christmas party. And not just at the party, but under some mistletoe, since that's always so romantic. But not _just_ under some mistletoe but--"

"With Ray in another dress?" Bryan asked, finishing.

"YES!!" Mystel shouted, getting excited just talking about it.

"But how's Tala gonna get Ray into another dress?" Brooklyn asked.

"That's _my_ job." Mystel said. "Since I agreed to help."

"Could we help?" Brooklyn asked.

"Wait a minute, why're you telling us?" Bryan asked.

"Cuz Tala said the more people who know, the greater chance of it succeeding." Mystel answered. "But we can't let Kai and Ray know."

"Well I'm in." Brooklyn said.

"I'm in whether I like it or not." Bryan said.

"Cuz Tala'll beg you 'til he's blue?" Mystel asked.

Bryan nodded.

"Or he'll bribe me." Bryan muttered.

"What was that?" Brooklyn asked.

"Nothing." Bryan said.

And with that, the three continued their ride in silence.

Operation: Pressure Under the Mistletoe had now begun.

* * *

**Here we go, here comes the chaos.  
How'll things go? Find out soon.**

**I WILL FINISH THIS TODAY!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 Something no one'll know

**Chapter four!  
Nine hours til midnight!!  
Next chapter, here I come!!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

When the cab finally stopped in front of the hotel, Tala immediately jumped out and opened the truck to retrieve the many things he bought.

"Kai, would you mind carrying Ray inside?" Tala asked. "My hands are full."

Kai sighed, knowing Tala planned to have him carry Ray inside. Kai stepped out of the cab and went over to the other side. He opened the door to a sleeping Ray, his features calm and peaceful. Kai couldn't help but blush as he picked up Ray bridal style and carried him inside. Tala waited for them at the elevator and was about to close the doors when Mystel, Brooklyn and Bryan rushed in. With the six of them inside plus their cargo, they exceeded the weight limit and the elevator's "over-the-weight-limit" buzzer buzzed. Kai noticed that the sound was causing Ray to stir, so he tossed Mystel and Brooklyn out and closed the elevator doors.

"Why'd you do that?" Tala asked.

"Uhm... the noise was going to wake Ray up." Kai answered, blushing.

Tala snickered a bit and sighed contentedly. The plan was going to work perfectly... if something didn't go wrong, of course.

When they reached their floor at the top of the building, the four got out of the elevator and entered the giant hotel room. Well, it was more like a house than a room with its tall ceiling, enclosed kitchen, multiple bedrooms, two gigantic bathrooms and a huge living room. The group had to be very quiet so they didn't wake anyone up. Kai carried Ray to the room he shared with Lee and found that Lee was still awake.

"'Bout time." he said.

Kai didn't answer. He just placed Ray on the bed and started out when Lee stopped him.

"What were you and Ray doing out so late?" he asked.

"Nothing." Kai answered, and left. He had to admit that he was jealous of Lee, getting to share a room with Ray, the mulitple oppurtunities to watch him sleep like the angel he was. He sighed in annoyance and went to the room he shared with Tala, only to find that him and Bryan all over each other on the bed, so Kai had to sleep on the couch. _AGAIN._

When Kai woke up the next morning, he was completely sore. Having Tala drag him everywhere yesterday wasn't a good thing, he had known that, but he didn't know he'd feel like _this_ when he woke up. He looked at the clock above the flat screen tv and couldn't believe it.

It was five in the morning.

He had less than four hours of sleep, yet he felt like he slept all day. He stretched, which didn't really help his aching muscles, and went to take a shower.

* * *

As Kai stepped under the hot water, he couldn't help but think about Ray. His golden eyes, his long, silky hair, his beautiful smile; he loved everything about him. And now he finally knew Ray felt the same way. But... how was he going to tell him? Should he just walk up to Ray and tell him flat out? Or should he make things, y'know, romantic? Kai wasn't so sure about it. But there was one thing he _was_ sure about, he had to tell Ray before Christmas. Otherwise, he'd feel absolutely miserable.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ray tossed and turned in his sleep, having a strange time in dreamland.

_'Where am I?' Ray asked the dark abyss around him._

_He looked around and continued to call out when he spotted a light at what seemed at the end of a tunnel. He walked through the tunnel to wherever it would take him._

_When he exited the tunnel, he found himself in some sort of fairy tale. The trees were tall and full of fruit, and the grass was green with different colored flowers strewn everywhere. The path was easy to see, and Ray spotted a castle in the distance. He decided to go there to ask where he was._

_"Hello there Ray-Ray!" a voice chimed._

_Ray spun around and came face to face with none other than Tala. But this Tala was different. This Tala had dog ears and a tail!_

_"T...Tala?" Ray asked, not being so sure if it really _was_ Tala._

_The new Tala nodded his head and sat down at Ray's feet._

_"What're you doing out here, Ray-Ray?" Tala asked._

_"Uh... I don't know." Ray said. "I don't really know where I am."_

_"You don't?" Tala asked. "That's odd. Well, you're usually at the castle with His Majesty. You are his lover after all."_

_"I'm who's what now?" Ray asked, startled._

_"His Royal Highness's lover." Tala repeated._

_Ray didn't really understand. He had just got to that strange place and all of a sudden he's some king's lover?! That didn't make any sense! Who _was_ 'His Highness' anyway?_

_"Um, could you lead me back to the castle?" Ray asked._

_"Oh sure." Tala said. "But I'm not allowed inside unless it's by the king's orders, so you'll have to find your way around inside on your own."_

_"Well, okay." Ray said. At least he'd be able to get to the castle itself no problem._

_Following Doggy Tala, Ray recognized a lot of people that were half-animal. Tyson had a lizard tail and pointed ears. Max had a turtle shell and was relaxing in a pond. Everyone was relaxed and enjoying themselves. Ray wondered if the king was half-animal too. As he and Doggy Tala came closer to the castle, Ray knew he'd find out soon._

_When the two reached the castle, Doggy Tala stopped at the gate, since that was as far as he could go. Ray thanked Doggy Tala and went inside. Strangely, he knew his way around and soon found himself in the throne room. There was no one on the single throne at the far end of the room, so Ray figured that the King wasn't in, but as soon as he was about to leave the room, he heard a familiar voice._

_"Who enters my throne room?" the voice said._

_Ray turned around and came face to face with Kai. Kai had a pair of red wings sprouting forth from his back and a crown on his head. Kai was the King._

_"Oh, Ray, it's you." Kai said. "What're you doing in here?"_

_"Well, um, I, uh." Ray stuttered, trying to figure out what to say._

_Kai chuckled._

_"It's alright." He said, holding out his hand._

_In an instant, Ray found himself right before him, a blush on his cheeks._

_"Come here." Kai said, taking Ray's hand and hugging him._

_At first, Ray was nervous about hugging Kai, but then grew comfortable with it. He closed his eyes and snuggled into Kai's chest. He purred. Wait, _purred_? Ray pulled away and looked at himself. He had turned half-cat!! Ray grew frantic. How did he turn half-cat? When? All those thoughts were pushed away as Kai brought Ray back into his arms in another embrace. Ray blushed and relaxed. He closed his eyes and felt his head being tilted up. He opened his eyes slightly and saw that Kai was about to kiss him!! When suddenly..._

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

Ray opened his eyes and slammed his hand onto his alarm clock.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then he remembered his dream.

"Oh, couldn't my alarm wait until _after_ my perfect dream was over?" he asked himself. Then he climbed out of bed and went to take a shower.

As soon as Ray stepped into the boy's large bathroom, he heard the shower running. He wasn't the only one up. He got undressed, wrapped a towel around himself and tiptoed towards the showers. He peeked into the hallway of showers and saw that one was indeed being used. Ray breathed and planned to walk past the shower to see who was there when the shower shut off and someone stepped out.

It was Kai. Not just that, but he didn't have anything on.

As soon as they layed eyes on each other, they both turned bright red and nearly had heart attacks. Kai immediately grabbed a towel and walked off while Ray stood where he was. Ray couldn't believe he had seen Kai like that. Boy, this was going to be a LONG day.

* * *

**and it'll be a LONGER day once Tala wakes up.  
Next chapter coming up ASAP  
*dangit, I got english homework*  
Wish me Luck!**


	5. Chapter 5 Lee

**Chapter five.  
Currently 7:09.  
I CAN STILL MAKE IT!!  
Onto Chapter Six!!**

* * *

It was 10:00 A.M. when Tala, Bryan, Mystel and Brooklyn woke up. They all walked into the living room to find everyone up and waiting for them.

"Hey there sleepyheads." Mariah said.

"G'Morning." Mystel yawned.

"What were _you_ four doing last night, Hm?" Tyson asked suspiciously.

"Actually there were six of us." Brooklyn said, stretching. "Bry, Mysty and I dragged Ray to the mall last night and didn't come back til, what, 1 A.M.?"

"Yep." Mystel said, then hit Brooklyn on the arm. "And I said to stop calling me Mysty."

"And what about you Tala?" Hilary asked.

"I dragged Kai to the mall." Tala said. "And we got back same time they did."

"Kai and Ray _couldn't_ have gone with you guys to the mall!" Tyson objected.

"Why couldn't have they?" Mystel asked.

"Cuz Kai and Ray have been up since, what, 5?" Tyson said. "If they went with you, they would've slept in."

"I set my alarm for 5 A.M. all the time Tyson." Ray said, walking into the living room, carrying a tray of tea and cookies. "I don't need that much sleep."

Ray set the tray down onto the coffee table and everyone helped themselves to tea and cookies.

When Tala tried to grab a cookie, Ray swatted his hand away.

"No cookies until you've eaten breakfast Tala." Ray said, heading for the kitchen.

"Yes mother." Tala muttered, a little too loud.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!!" Ray shouted, not believing what he had just heard.

"Hide me Bryan!" Tala squeaked, ducking behind Bryan.

Bryan moved out of the way and headed for the kitchen.

"He's all yours." he said to Ray.

"How mean!" Tala shouted as he stomped after Bryan. "That's the last time I let you on top!"

Tala left everyone, including Ray, wide-eyed with shock. Everyone knew Tala and Bryan had something going on, but no one knew it went _that_ far yet. *sweatdrop* Ray sighed and went into the kitchen, where he found Tala and Bryan kissing to make up. Once they parted, Ray got started on making breakfast for them. Ray couldn't help but feel jealous of the love between Tala and Bryan. He wished he and Kai would be like that someday, and if that dream he had was true, then it'd be soon.

After serving the four late-wakers their breakfast, Ray went back to the room he shared with Lee. Last night was a bit of a blur, since he had fallen asleep. He wondered who carried him inside and put him in bed? Was it one of the others? Was it... Kai?

"So you were just shopping last night?" Lee asked, catching Ray off guard.

"Oh, yeah, just shopping." Ray answered.

"...You came back pretty late." Lee said. "I was worried."

"You know you don't have to be worried, Lee." Ray said. "Nothing bad really happens to me."

"I know, but when you're out so late, I can only assume the worst." Lee said.

"Um... by the way," Ray said, "did you see who carried me in last night?"

"What if I did?" Lee asked.

"If you did, I wanna know." Ray said. "...Well?"

"...It was Brooklyn." Lee lied. "He carried you in around 1 A.M. last night."

"Oh." Ray muttered. So it wasn't Kai. "Thanks, I was just wondering."

_'I'm sorry Ray.'_ Lee thought, walking out of the room. _'I just refuse to accept the fact that you like Kai. I won't allow him to take you away without a fight.'_

Why Lee was against Ray liking Kai, no one really knew, but who said someone wasn't gonna find out?

Kai had finally decided to come out of the bedroom since that moment earlier in the shower hall with Ray, and came face to face with Lee, who had just come out of the room he shared with Ray.

The two glared at each other for a few moments when Kai broke the silence.

"So, uh, Lee," he said, "did.. did Ray sleep well last night?"

"...More or less." Lee answered. "But around four he looked like he was having a nightmare. It was probably about you."

"Hey, now that wasn't called for." Kai said. "What do you have against me anyway? I never did anything to you."

"Hmph." Lee growled, turning away. "That's none of your business."

Kai never understood Lee. For some reason, Lee would always make Kai out to be the bad guy. Was it because he just didn't like Kai? Or did Lee have a reason not to like Kai? Kai didn't know, and whenever he asked, like now, Lee would never tell him.

Lee hated Kai. He just refused to accept the fact that Ray was in love with someone like him. He wouldn't have it. If Kai wanted Ray, he would have to pry Ray out of his cold, dead hands. Was Lee in love with Ray? Lee himself didn't really know, but he knew that Ray didn't like him like that. Ray was in love with Kai. And because of that, Kai was his enemy.

Lee walked into the living room and sat down next to Gary and grabbed himself a cup of tea. He wondered why everyone was gathered into the living room; he soon found out.

"Is Ray in his room?" Tala asked.

"Yea." Lee answered. "Looks like he's gonna take a nap or something."

"What about Kai?" Tala asked. "Did he already leave?"

"No, I'm still here." Kai said, coming up behind Tala.

"AAH!! KAI!!" Tala exclaimed, hiding behind Bryan.

"Why do you want me out?" Kai asked.

"N..Now reason." Tala lied.

Kai shot Tala his death glare and Tala came up with the perfect lie.

"Ok, we were gonna talk about the Christmas party." Tala said. "And since you're such a wet blanket about it most of the time, we were hoping you would step out for awhile."

"I'm not _that_ against it." Kai said. "But if you don't want my opinion, then I guess I'll go downstairs and find something to do."

"Thank you Kai." Tala said, and Kai left. "Whew, close one."

"Yeah, he almost found out." Mystel said.

"Find out about what?" Max asked.

"What I'm about to tell you is strictly top secret, okay?" Tala said. "Kai and Ray CANNOT know about this. okay?"

Everyone agreed not to say a word and Tala began.

"I have put together a master plan to finally get Kai and Ray together." Tala said, and he told everyone what he had told Mystel, who had told Brooklyn and Bryan.

"So, you guys in?" Tala asked after he finished explaining.

Everyone but Lee agreed to help. He slammed his fists on the coffee table and stood up.

"I absolutely refuse to participate in this!" he exclaimed.

"But why not Lee?" Mariah asked. "You know Kai and Ray would make a nice couple."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Lee practically shouted. "Two men in that sort of relationship, it's disgusting! I'm sorry, but I won't allow such a thing!!"

Jaws dropped. Everyone was shocked. Everyone but Tala. He was downright offended. But he knew that his plan would work, whether Lee allowed it or not. Tala let his anger take over and he grabbed Lee by the collar.

"Well I'm so sorry you feel that way, Lee." he said. "But this plan will go as planned whether you like it or not, because the majority of us say that it should go!! SO SORRY!!"

As Tala continued to practically lose it, everyone tried to calm him down. Then Ray walked in. The noise from Lee and Tala's shouting had woken him up.

"What's with the yelling?" Ray yawned.

"Uh, nothing Ray." Tala said, immediately calming down. "Just got a little overexcited, that's all. I'll try to keep it down."

"Okay then." Ray said, yawning again, then headed back to bed.

"You got lucky this time, jack[bleep]." Tala said. "If I had my way, you'd already be dead."

With that, Tala let go of Lee and teetered over to Bryan, snuggling into his shirt. Bryan patted Tala on the head and Tala sighed.

"So the plan will go on?" Max asked.

"Yep." Tala said with a yawn. "Now I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap. Bry-Bry, carry me please."

Bryan picked up Tala bridal style and carried him to his room where Tala began said nap.

Lee was still upset. How could everyone be _for_ something so... _wrong_? Two boys weren't supposed to, y'know, fall in love and all that junk, it's supposed to be a girl and boy, not boy and boy! Lee couldn't take it. He had to take his anger out on something, so he headed downstairs, looking for a specific blue-cheeked Ray-stealer.

* * *

**Kai is not a Ray-stealer!! He and Ray are meant to be!!!  
Sorry, im currently a little hyper.  
ONTO CHAPTER SIX!!  
I SHALL SUCCEED!!!**


	6. Chapter 6 Fights and Nightmares

**Chapter Six  
still going strong.  
gonna take a break.  
Its 8:18 here.  
I. SHALL. SUCCEED.  
Enjoy.**

* * *

Lee stormed downstairs in search of the blue-cheeked Ray-stealer. If he had anything to say about it, Ray and Kai would never be together unless he was dead!! Lee didn't have to look far to find Kai. Kai was sitting by the closed outdoor pool, looking up at the sky. He noticed Lee approaching him, looking like he was ready to slaughter someone.

"You!" Lee shouted.

"What's the matter Lee?" Kai asked, not really getting what was going on.

"No idle chit-chat!" Lee spat. "I challenge you Kai! Fight me! Right here, right now!"

"Uh..." Kai didn't really know how to react, but since Lee was so riled up, he chose to accept.

"What's this all about Lee?" Kai asked.

Lee didn't bother to answer, he just lunged at Kai to strike the first blow.

Two hours later....

"I'm worried, guys." Mariah said. She and the girls were sitting alone in the living room while the guys were all in the bath.

"Worried about Lee?" Julia asked.

"Yeah." Mariah nodded. "He seemed really upset, y'know? I wonder how he's handling it."

"Wanna go look for him?" Mathilda asked.

"That would be good." Mariah said. "When Lee get angry, he can cause a bit of a mess. Let's go."

And with that, they left for downstairs.

Meanwhile....

Their fight was intense. Kai matching Lee blow for blow, Lee not backing down for a second. He was really _that_ upset. Kai had no idea why Lee was so mad, let alone mad at _him_, but he decided to just keep matching Lee's blows until he tired out. When Lee faked a punch, he knocked Kai into the pool (the cover had slipped off earlier), but not without Kai dragging Lee down with him. The two battled it out, not giving any sign of weakness. Then the girls walked in.

"Lee Wong!!" Mariah shouted. "What the heck are you doing?"

By the time Mariah started shouting, the two were already out of the pool and back at it again.

"Stay outta this Mariah!!" Lee shouted back, lunging at Kai for another few blows.

"Yea, stay out of it, Mar!" Emily said, holding her video camera. "This is great footage!!"

"You're recording this?!" Mariah exclaimed.

"Yep, for blackmail and future generations." Emily stated, zooming in on the two's fight.

"Who do you think'll win, Hilary?" Mathilda asked.

"Well, Lee _is_ pretty angry." Hilary said. "But I have to say Kai. He's matching Lee blow for blow and Lee looks like he's getting tired quickly."

Hilary was right. Kai didn't really look at all tired, while Lee was breathing heavily.

"What's this all about Lee?" Kai asked.

"None.... None of your business!!" Lee shouted, lunging again.

"Just tell me!" Kai said, landing a blow to Lee's stomach, knocking the wind outta him.

"......You'll... You'll never have him." Lee gasped.

"Have who?" Kai asked.

"You'll never have Ray, you got that?!" Lee shouted, knocking Kai back into the pool.

In nothing flat, Kai jumped back out and faced Lee again.

"What're you talking about?" Kai asked.

"You'll never have Ray!" Lee shouted. "I won't allow it!!"

Kai grew silent. Taking this oppurtunity, Lee tried to give Kai a blow to the stomach, but Kai was faster. He grabbed Lee by the collar tightly.

"Well I'm sorry Lee." Kai said. "But I love Ray. You can't change that. No matter how much you want to."

He let Lee fall to the ground and walked away, heading inside for another hot shower.

"Did he say... what I think he said?!" Emily exclaimed.

"CONFESSION!!" Mathilda chimed.

"And we got him on tape!" Mariah said.

"Just wait 'til we show Tala!" Hilary added.

But the girls decided to tend to Lee first. Mariah got him a towel and they all headed inside together.

An hour later....

Ray tossed and turned in his bed, having an even stranger dream this time.

_'Where am I now?' Ray asked no one. Then he saw the light again._

_'The tunnel!' he exclaimed, excited. 'Maybe I'll be able to see Kai again!'_

_But just before he reached the end of the tunnel, two long sleeves grabbed his arms. Wait, _sleeves_? Ray turned around and saw that he was being followed by dozens upon dozens of his worst nightmare: DRESSES. And here he thought that he would be able to escape the world where everyone wanted him in a dress to somewhere where he could be in a pair of pants. He tried to wriggle free of the dresses' grasp, but they held him down. They forced him to try on dresses upon dresses upon dresses. When Ray thought there was no end to the torture, the dresses stopped and surrounded him. Ray looked down at himself and saw that he was wearing a white, one piece dress. There were fuzzies on the hem, neckline and wrists of the long sleeves. White shoes were slipped onto his feet and a white santa hat placed on his head. Ray was given a mirror and he blushed at his reflection. He didn't like wearing dresses, but he had to admit he did look kinda nice in the one he was wearing. He looked up at all the other dresses and saw that they had formed an aisle that led him to the light at the end of the tunnel. So that was their plan, to get him dressed up so he would look nice when he went through the tunnel. He thanked the dresses for their hard work in picking out a suitable dress for him and headed for the light at the end of the tunnel. But when he reached the end..._

He woke up.

"Drat!" Ray exclaimed. "I hoped I would be able to see King Kai again."

"Hey Ray." Mystel called from the door way, catching Ray by surprise. "Wanna wake yourself up with a little shower with us guys?"

"Uh, sure why not?" Ray said, getting out of bed.

Mystel led him into the bathroom and Ray took a shower. While he did so, he didn't notice Mystel take his clothes and that only he, Mystel and Brooklyn remained in the bathroom.

When Ray stepped out of the shower, he came face to face with a rack full of, you know it, _dresses_.

"Welcome to hell, Ray." Brooklyn said. "Welcome to hell."

Mystel elbowed Brooklyn in the side and proceeded to speak to Ray.

"Ray, could you try a couple of these on?" Mystel asked.

"No. Freaking. Way." Ray said.

"PLEASE RAY PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!!" Mystel practically cried at Ray's feet. "I WON'T ASK YOU FOR ANYTHING FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE I'M BEGGING YOU!!! PLEASE!!"

Ray hated it when someone like Mystel begged at his feet. He had no other choice.

"Fine." Ray sighed.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!" Mystel cried, heading for the rack. "Let's get started!!"

Ray sighed again, this was going to take awhile.

TWO. HOURS. LATER.

Ray was on his fifteenth dress when Mystel dropped everything he was holding, knelt down and bowed to Ray.

"Perfect." he said, bowing. "Just perfect."

Ray looked in a nearby mirror and saw that he was wearing the white dress from his dream. Brooklyn gave him the shoes and the hat as Mystel continued to bow. Ray was then told that he would have to wear the dress at the Christmas party, or Mystel would never forgive him and never speak to him again, so Ray had no choice.

Mystel couldn't wait until tomorrow night: the Christmas party.

* * *

**Next chapter is the Chapter of truth, it all ends there.  
I hope it'll go well.  
I SHALL SUCCEED.**


	7. Chapter 7 AT LAST!

**AT LAST!! THE FINAL CHAPTER!!  
AND ONLY A HALF HOUR BEFORE MIDNIGHT!!!**

***SIGH* I'M SO AMAZING.  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!! **

_

* * *

_

_'At last,'_ Tala thought, _'at last it is the time for love confessions and me being a bad little boy!!'_

Tala was excited. The ballroom was completely decorated and everyone was on the floor in their best clothes. Tala himself was wearing a light blue shirt with a red tie and black dress pants. He dressed Kai in a red shirt with a black/silver tie with black dress pants. Tala couldn't wait until Ray stepped in!! He didn't have to wait long, since he could already hear Mystel and Brooklyn dragging Ray down the hallway towards the ballroom.

Tala held the big grin on his face as he skipped off to meet up with them before Ray made his entrance.

"Lemme see, lemme see!" Tala exclaimed as he entered the hallway.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

"I told myself I should've bought the white one!!" he exclaimed. "Ray you look fantastic!"

Ray _did_ look great. His hair was let loose and brushed til it shone. He still looked a little shy, but hey, shy was cute, _VERY_ cute. Tala, in his fit of excitement, grabbed Ray's hand and spun him into the middle of the ballroom floor. His face turned different shades of red as everyone gathered around him to say how pretty he looked. The girls took Ray into their own little circle to protect him from any perverted minds that crept into the guys' circle.

Kai chose to watch from afar instead of nearly mobbing him, but if he had his way, Ray and him would already be married by then. But on a more serious note, Kai couldn't believe that someone got Ray to wear a dress again. Not that Kai was complaining, of course, but he wasn't sure if it was really by Ray's free will. He always thought that Ray should have a say in what he should wear and not be so easy to give in. Kai sighed, he knew that wasn't how Ray was, and, in all truth, he wouldn't change a thing even if he could.

Even though Kai wanted to stay in his favorite spot near the huge window, Tala latched onto him and dragged him out onto the floor a few times, so there was no way he would be able to stay there for longer than five minutes at a time.

When Kai thought that that night was just going to be uneventful and calm (aside from the fact that Ray was in another dress), things seemed to spiral out of control behind his back.

Tala asked Kai to go and get he and Bryan a couple snacks from the table at the other side of the room, so Kai left the two for the moment, noticing that Tala seemed a bit... _tipsy_, but he decided to ignore it. Tala got drunk _all_ the time.

Meanwhile, in the girls circle, according to plan, the girls sent Ray to the snack table when Tala asked Kai. That way, their paths would cross. Now all they could do was cross their fingers and hope for a Christmas miracle.

As Ray filled up a plate with some snacks, he noticed Kai walk up next to him and begin to do the same. Getting more of the snacks, Ray failed to avoid Kai. Their eyes soon met and were locked in a gaze for about two minutes when they both noticed what they were doing and looked away. Ray was nervous. Should he attempt to talk to Kai or should he just go back to the girls? Kai was thinking the same, wondering if Ray would ever want to face him again. Kai swallowed down his fears and decided to make the first move.

"R-Ray?" he said, to get his attention.

"Yes... Kai?" Ray said to acknowledge Kai was still there. Kai could feel his voice threatening to leave him, but he continued.

"Are you... Are you upset with me?" Kai asked. That simple yes or no question had been bugging him for what felt like forever. Even if he had heard Ray admit his feelings, he wouldn't fully accept it until Ray said it to his face.

"Why would I be upset with you?" Ray asked.

"Because... Because you haven't... spoken to me in awhile." Kai said, trying to control himself. "I just thought... that you were upset with me, like if... I did something wrong."

"Kai, I've never been upset with you." Ray said. "I have no reason to, but... the reason I haven't spoken to you is because... I felt as if you were trying to avoid me."

Kai was about to answer when it happened. _His voice left him_.

Tala was watching and saw that Kai was stuck, so he strode over to the thermostat and cranked it up a couple notches.

"Uhm.... Is it just me?" Ray asked. "Or did the temperature just go up?"

"It's not you." Kai said, his voice returning. "I feel it too. Tala's probably gotten drunk again."

"Should we... step outside for a minute?" Ray asked.

"Uh, sure." Kai muttered, leading them both out onto the balcony.

As soon as they were outside, Tala motioned for Max to act drunk and to lock the door, keeping them out.

"Oh no Max locked the door!" Ray exclaimed as Max skipped away. "Now we're stuck out here."

"At least until one of them sobers up." Kai added, then noticed it. He was outside. All alone. With Ray. What was he going to do?

"Uhm... Kai?" Ray asked.

"W-What?" Kai asked back.

"Uh, about me... being upset with you." Ray said, moving towards the railing of the balcony. "I never had any reason to be mad at you. Never have. Never will."

"Then why choose to avoid me for nine months?" Kai asked.

"Because I--!" Ray was about to say something when he looked up, gasped and covered his mouth, turning again, multiple shades of red. Kai wondered what Ray had seen, so he looked up. There it was. A single strand of MISTLETOE. Kai had the feeling something was amiss, and know he knew.

"Um..." Ray muttered. "We're uh, under it so uhm.... sh-should we?"

Now it was Kai's turn to blush multiple shades of red.

"Only if... you want to..." Kai muttered.

With a sudden gust of wind, Ray hugged Kai tightly, slightly catching him off guard. Kai breathed and relaxed. He should just... get it done.

Kai gently hugged Ray back, then pushed Ray away by the shoulders. Kai tilted Ray's head up.

_'This feels just like my dream.'_ Ray thought. _'*gasp* Then I have to do this now or else we'll be interuppted!!'_

With that, Ray pulled Kai down into a sweet, passion-filled kiss that was long waited for by the two. Kai was surprised for a moment, then returned it, all the while unknowning of the fact that they were being watched by all the others.

When the two pulled away, Ray hugged Kai tightly once again, saying what he didn't get the chance to nine months earlier.

"I love you, Kai." he said.

Kai hugged Ray back.

"I love you too." he said. "I always have. And always will."

With that, they kissed again, unaware of the pairs of eyes watching them. Until...

"FINALLY!!!" Tala practically screamed, surprising the two.

"Y-You guys were watching?" Kai asked, embarrassed.

"WELL DUH!!" Tala answered. "ALL THIS WENT ACCORDING TO PLAN!!"

"Plan?" the new couple was confused, but decided to wait until Christmas was over to ask questions.

With Tala and the girls jumping around all giddy and everyone with smiles on their faces, both Kai and Ray knew that this was the best Christmas ever.

FIN

Oh and Emily recorded the balcony scene too!!

Kai & Ray: WHAT?!!

* * *

**Just wait til they see those videos. OVER and OVER and OVER again.  
I FINALLY FINISHED!!!  
and as I have said before: I HAVE SUCCEEDED!!!!!!**

**W000000000T!!!!**

**HAPPY 2010 TO EVERYONE!!!!!**


End file.
